


Black Dogs

by tybressa



Series: Gangster's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Crazy Sirius black, Female Harry Potter, Gangsters, Guns, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Scary Remus, Shy Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybressa/pseuds/tybressa
Summary: Ten year old Liana gently touched her birth certificate. She had found it in her mother's journal. 'How? How can I have been born in 1905?' Liana's brow furrowed as she ran her finger over her real name. 'Leonora Polly Shelby'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having tons of ideas about some awesome gangsters having daughters. I'm thinking of doing a series. Maybe some crossovers or OC or SI as gangster daughters. Well, enjoy my terrible writing!

    

Face claim for Liana Potter is Nikola Selezinko. I know she looks older than 14 but I feel like a creep searching for pics of teens. I just imagine her cheekbones and jaw looking a bit more like Cillian Murphy's.

 

 

 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Sirius sat there, leaning against the northern wall, staring at the floor. For eleven years he had been in this cell,  barely  living, blaming himself for the death of his friends. For eleven years he gave no thought to anything else,  just  dwelling on what he had done wrongs. But that changed yesterday. Yesterday he had over heard the guards. Their conversation knocked sense back into Sirius. The men spoke  softly , but not soft enough. During their rounds they gossiped about Liana Phoebe Potter.

The two guards shared with one another the rumors and whispers they had heard. ' _Murder_ ' one breathed out. ' _Blood money_ ' the other murmured. But the two guards agreed on one thing, ' _Marriage_ '. The two continued gossiping, ignorant of Sirius Black listening. It took a moment but once Sirius understood what he was hearing, rage and despair consumed the man. Sirius howled and screamed, more animal than man at that moment. His actions startling the guards and setting off other prisoners.

Fudge! That worthless sorry excuse for a man. The same one that sentenced him to this hell hole. That man, was planning on destroying his little flower's life. Fudge no doubt encouraged and spurred on by money and lies. He had plotted to have Liana married, penniless, and under his control. Sirius howled at the thought or someone touching his Liana, his god daughter.

The hours passed  slowly , and with the fading light Sirius plotted.

Two days after his outburst, Sirius made history by escaping Azkaban.

 

\-------- 

 

The first place Sirius headed was to his family's home in London, not to Liana like many thought he would. In his family home Sirius feasted, he ate until he was sick and ate more. Sirius took potions that he forced Kreacher to buy, desperate to fix his damaged body. And between all this Sirius wrote letters. He wrote to his father's old friend, Mr. Smith. A 'generic' and  highly  trusted 'solicitor' that dealt with less than legal matters. He also wrote to Mr.Smith's associate Mr. Davis. The man was squib of noble blood and a solicitor who  mostly  practiced muggle law.  Lastly  he sent a letter to Gringotts and Petunia.

Over the next three months, Sirius raced towards his goals. Mr. Davis would clear Sirius' name in the muggle world. They would pressure Petunia into giving Sirius guardianship over Liana. Next Sirius worked with Bloodclaw. Together they put the Potter and Black accounts into order. The goblins, unlike the ministry, still recognized Sirius as Liana's magical guardian. To them blood was stronger than some paperwork. With any left over time Sirius would meet with Mr. Smith. They worked on proving his innocence. Something that would be near impossible. Or it would be if Sirius had never seen a picture of a certain rat with Ron Weasley.

Sirius took a risk and wrote to Remus. He wrote everything down. Peter's betrayal, the rat hiding, the whispers and rumors he had heard while in prison. It took time and pleading but Remus believed him. Remus told Sirius he had agreed to teach at Hogwarts. While there he would capture Peter and speak with Liana. It would take time and patience but Remus would help Sirius.

Remus started by getting to know Liana. He tutored her after class, they focused on the Patronus. During practice he talked with Liana about her parents and godfather.  Slowly  introducing the idea that Sirius was innocent. To his surprise it took very little to convince Liana. When Sirius wrote to her for the first time he asked about it. 

Her response startled both men. When she was younger Liana had found her mother's belongings in the attic. Lily's journal one of them, her last entry was the night before she died. The journal was a goldmine of information. Through it Liana had learned of magic, her parents, and the secrets they kept. Remus and Sirius  on the other hand  were in disbelief after they read through Lily's journal.

For one clear as day, there was a passage naming Peter as their secret keeper. It was the next part that tore Sirius apart. Dumbledore was the one to cast the spell, which meant he knew Sirius was innocent. The man could have come forward and cleared Sirius, shown that he never betrayed anyone. But the major blow to both men was the truth about Liana. The Potters had blood adopt her. Both men couldn't care less about that, what hurt them was being kept in the dark. But that wasn't the only surprise for them.

Liana also shared the paperwork she had found in her mother's journal. One of the papers was Liana's original birth certificate. The paper confused the two males. ' _Leonora Polly Shelby, born 31 July, 1905_ '. Luckily their confusion ended after they read more of Lily's journal. Lily and James had adopted Liana from a wizarding adoption agency.

An agency that had been under investigation during the war. An investigation that was lead by James. During a raid James had seen Liana and had fallen in love, so the Potters adopted her. And a few months after that James had shut down the agency. It was during the adoption process that James had discovered the truth. 

The agency was stealing and smuggling children. Paperwork showed that for certain amounts of cash they would 'find' babies or children. Files showed that the children left  were given  to others for dark and twisted rituals or potions. The workers used an illegal variation of a time turner, it allowed travel between two points in time. They would take children from poor families- through lies, false paperwork, or force. The agency took almost a 100 children from different times, starting in 1801.

The Potters didn't know what to do. They had already blood adopted Liana, so she was their blood child. But they also felt terrible, another family was missing a child. The worst thing was, that family would never know what had happened to her.  Ultimately  the Potter couple decided to do nothing. Liana's previous family was almost a hundred years in the past. The only way to contact them was through a illegal variation of the time turner.

Liana shared with Sirius and Remus that as a child she  was devastated . A family and unconditional family was once again out of her reach. She told them it was like losing her parents twice. Her words saddened the two men. They knew they had failed Liana. Both men felt even worse once she shared what her life was like with the Dursleys.

She told them of the harsh words and punishments. She told them of her cupboard under the stairs and of her scars. The two were furious, they wanted to do something. But that anger dwindled when they realized _they couldn't do anything_. It was then that Sirius made a promise to himself. He swore that Liana would have the chance to meet her family. He would make sure she had everything she wanted.

 

\-------------------

 

It was six months into Liana's third year when Sirius received good news. Mr. Davis was able to prove Sirius' innocence in the muggle world. As soon as Sirius received the news he went to Petunia Dursley, she would give him custody of Liana. Otherwise they would have problems. It took very little for Petunia to sign the papers. Sirius was manic with happiness, something Remus and Liana learned to be wary of.

In his state Sirius went on a spree, he made a small dent in the black account. The man went everywhere, eager to explore and see how the world had changed. He bought anything and everything, so long as it caught his eye. But he also focused on spoiling Liana and Remus. A month after the announcement, Sirius sent them each a package with a note. ' _Sorry, not sorry_ ' and a shrunken 3 layer trunk filled with gifts. Things Sirius thought they would like or things they had mentioned once or twice.

Over the next few months the good news continued. Remus finally captured Peter, he found him hiding in Hagrid's hut. The rat was in an enchanted cage in Remus' office. Remus took great joy in threatening the rat. Mr. Smith was able to secure a private meeting with Amelia Bones. He was sure that with Bones' help, Peter, and Lily's journal Sirius would be a free man by year's end.

Sirius, Remus, and Liana were ecstatic and emboldened. Over the next month they would avoid dementors and meet in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius and Liana could finally spend time bonding and talking face to face. During their talks the two men learned so much about Liana. They listened to her talk about her fears, hopes, dreams, and everything  in between . The men told Liana about the Potter family, stories about her parents, and more.

"When I left the Dursleys I was so hopeful. I imagined this place would be home, people would accept me, and I'd have a place to belong. But I found none of those things. Everyone was expecting me to be brave, strong, and exactly like the Potters." Liana sniffled, but continued telling them how she felt.

"When I didn't do something or act like they expected they treated me  differently . They acted cold and judging. Some of the students and professors even lecture or berate me about acting the 'proper way'. At some point I stopped trying to be me, and instead I behaved like the Liana Potter they wanted." Sirius wrapped his arm around his god daughter, she looked so small and vulnerable.

"After all no one wants a hero that is quiet and shy. No one wants a hero that likes sewing or knitting or pretty things. _A Hero_ , isn't  terrified of facing Voldemort or a basilisk. They don't think my dreams of family and children are heroic or exciting. But that's me- quiet and shy Liana, who  just  wants to  be loved ."

The only sound for a few seconds was Liana's soft crying. Remus reached out and stroked her hair. "Yes those things may not be exciting. But it doesn't mean you aren't strong or heroic or brave. It's fine if you're shy and quiet, and it's fine if you're scared. Everyone gets scared, Liana. Sirius and I will love you no matter what, and will support what ever dream or hobbies you have. And if people want or demand that you change, they aren't people you need in your life. Liana, be you, Sirius and I will deal with the rest."

The end of Remus' short speech had Liana sobbing. No one had ever said they loved her, nor had anyone ever told her it was okay to be her. Everyone wanted her to be different. The Dursleys' wanted her to be quiet, downtrodden, and normal. Hermione wanted her to be fierce, independent, and a revolutionary. On and on it went, she was never enough. But, these two men had accepted her and everything about her.

Sirius and Remus sat with Liana until she stopped crying. Trying to cheer her up they spoke about their plans. Plans for the future, what they would do as a family. Like traveling the world, or going on great adventures. Sirius' ideas and plans become more grand, spurred on by Liana's laughter.  When he paused for breath, Liana  shyly  asked if all three of them could find information on her Shelby family . Remus gave her a soft smile, "Of course."

 

\---------

 

Unfortunately life doesn't always goes as planned. Sirius hadn't heard from Mr. Smith since his meeting with Bones two days ago. He was pacing with stress- where was Smith, had they made a deal, was there going to be a trial? His questions  were answered  when he opened the morning paper. ' _Francis Smith and Amelia Bones, Traitors!_ '

Sirius froze in fear and shock, what had happened. He  frantically  read through the article. Their meeting  was reported  to Fudge by a ' _anonymous_ ' source. When the minister went to talk with Bones he ' _overheard_ ' her conversation. He had heard the two talking about freeing and helping Sirius Black. _'Something only a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort would do'._

Bones and Smith fought the arrest. During the fight Bones' office had gone up in flames. _ Accidentally  _ destroying evidence, paper work, and a family pet. Fudge had them arrested and tried in a private trial. They  were found  guilty and sentenced to a Dementor's kiss that night. To stop any worry and fear the Minister promised two things. One was the Aurors cracking down on other You-Know-Who supporters. The other was an immediate increase in the amount of people looking for Black.

"No! No no no no!" Sirius raged, _he was so close_ _!_ SO CLOSE! He screamed, overturning the table in his anger. His feelings were so strong and fierce that his magic slipped out and destroyed part of the room. The outburst helped Sirius calm down, he clenched his fists and breathed slow and deep. His mind was racing,  frantically  thinking. He couldn't run to the Muggle world. His freedom and guardianship over Liana in the muggle world meant nothing to wizards.

If his god daughter tried to live with him, she would  be hunted  down. They would never be able to live in peace. It was on his third going over of the situation that Sirius  was struck  , _the time turners!_ He had gone through private channels and businesses, all for the two illegal turners in his room. Sirius tore out of the room, he  frantically  summoned everything he could think of. Shoving it all into his trunk, and shrinking it. As he was shoving the time turners into his pocket, Sirius felt the wards shudder.

Once again he flew through the house. Reaching the basement  just  as the wards shattered. He pushed furniture around trying to get to the tunnel he knew was there. The door above him creaked as it  was hit  .  Cursing Sirius finally found the tunnel, rushing he transformed, and ran through the darkness .

 

\------

 

The Black family had owned the land the townhouse was on for centuries. But the townhouse was a relatively new addition. Every Black born after the townhouse was built were shown the tunnel in the basement. It was a last resort for the family, a last ditch effort, a way for them to escape. As Sirius ran through the tunnels he thanked his paranoid relatives. He slowed to a stop in the cavernous room, panting he look for the small marking that would tell him where he needed to go. Moving quickly he passed several tunnels, near the bottom of the sixth one he saw it. A small etching of a circle, this was the tunnel that opened near the Leaky Cauldron. Once again Sirius sprinted into the dark.

By the time he emerged from the underground labyrinth it was dark. Sirius was careful to avoid people and attention as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. He willed his magic to hide him, as he walked to the entrance of the Alley no one paid him attention. Seeing the brick wall open helped calm Sirius, he paused for a moment before rushing off to the bank. Months ago he had spoke to Bloodclaw about what to do if this happened. He had told the goblin to empty every account in the Black and Potter name. Something that would take time. But he was sure the goblin started the process upon reading the newspaper that morning.

And Sirius was right. Upon entering the goblin's office he saw  numerous  goblins. Each one carrying bags of the Black and Potter fortune to enchanted trunks. Sirius approached Bloodclaw and waited for the busy goblin to acknowledge him. "Ah, Black.  Just  in time. As you requested months ago, I started emptying the vaults when I saw the paper. It is a shame. Gringotts is... _disappointed_ , at losing your business."  Bloodclaw gave the man a bloodthirsty smile, "As you know we will be charging _extra_ for the inconvenience caused . The vaults should be empty by midnight." Sirius nodded and looked at the clock- four more hours.

Sirius dropped a few coins in front of Bloodclaw, "I need an owl sent to Remus Lupin." The goblin looked at him before nodding, Sirius moved  hastily  . He grabbed a quill and extra parchment on the desk. _'Wards broken, grabbing money, meet at shack with flower. Midnight_ _.'_ He handed the note to Bloodclaw who waved over a younger goblin, "Have an owl deliver this to Remus Lupin."

 

\---------------------------

 

Remus held Liana close as they crept through the castle. They were under the Invisibility Cloak and magic helped to muffle their steps. But Remus was cautious, and took extra care to avoid any patrols. Fudge had sent extra Aurors and Dementors to Hogwarts that morning. They along with the professors had been patrolling the castle and it's grounds. He thought it would be easier once they were outside, but he was wrong. There were  multiple  groups of Dementors and Aurors walking the grounds.

_ ' Lovely  ,  just  lovely _ _.'_ Remus breathed in  deeply  , forcing himself to calm down and focus. He spent the next few minutes watching how the groups moved. He  quickly  noticed a pattern, and moved.  Cautiously  they made their way to the Whomping Willow, and entered the tunnel hidden in it's roots.

Remus was hyper vigilant the whole time.  Slightly  letting his guard down when they entered the shack. They stood in silence, waiting. He drew his wand and twisted when the floors to his right creaked. But relaxed and smiled when he saw the faint outline of Padfoot. Liana whipped off her cloak and threw herself at him. She buried her face in his fur, "Sirius what are we going to do? All our evidence is gone and there's a nation wide man hunt for you. _Everything we wanted-_ " Both men could hear her voice waver, but Liana held back her tears.

Liana was still hugging Sirius as he transformed back. He pulled the time turners from his pocket. He put the larger one around his neck and the smaller one around Liana. "We're going to be a real family Liana. We promised you. But  maybe  _some time_ _away_ is our best option." Remus groaned at Sirius' joke. "Now my flower, these are different from normal time turners. They move you back by decades. So, when I tell you to, I need you to turn it ten times. Notice the size difference. Yours is for one person and mine for  multiple  peo-"

Sirius stiffened and looked around, a tense silence had fallen over the shack. A deep despair fills the air as frost  rapidly  covers their surrounds. Remus and Sirius shove Liana into the corner and shield her from view. Sirius screams at her as the wall in front of them explodes into splinters. "Now Flower! Use it now, ten turns!" Remus turns to her as Sirius throws up a shield, "We'll be right behind you." Liana stops at ten turns and the world around her spins violently.

 


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that David Thewlis (Remus Lupin) is 6'2, this news brings me great joy. Since I have plans for him :) Also I've been oddly motivated about writing. I have the beginnings of three other stories (Alfie's daughter, Polly's daughter, and another for Sabini). I'll post them as they're done, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Plus I'm not the best at writing things like this. I'm trying but sorry for any OOCness.

 

 

 

I imagine Liana wearing something like this. But with lace gloves and some lace on the dress. This dress is handmade and from the Etsy store- LaVieDelight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the last twist of the hourglass the world seems to pause. A second later everything around me spins, colors merge together, and wind rips at me. Everything is so violent, out of fear and confusion I open my mouth to scream. But that was a mistake, the air  is ripped from me and I struggle to breathe.  Just as dark spots fill my vision the spinning stops, and I hit the ground with a smack. I lay there and groan, the whole experience was terrible. I lay there waiting, Remus said they would be right behind me. 

Time passes. I don't know how long I've been laying on the ground but  eventually I get cold. Now I'm worried, how long would it take them?  Painfully I get to my feet, I don't even bother wiping the dirt off me. I just trudge to a nearby tree and let my body slide down it. A cool breeze has me curling into myself, arms around my knees and my head resting on my forearms. As I sit there I try to keep calm, breathing slowly. I refuse to think about anything, instead I focus on keeping my mind blank. I know it isn't smart but I start to nod off.

The booming crack to my left jerks me awake. Within seconds I fling myself away and to my feet, rocks and sticks bite into my skin as I scramble behind a tree. My legs tingle  unpleasantly as I palm my wand. My heart is thudding, but after a deep breath I peek from behind my tree. I almost shout at the two male figures I see, ' _Remus and Sirius!_ ' But something in my mind whispers _travel by time turner wouldn't have made any noise_. So once again I duck behind the tree trying to stay out of their sight. 

I can hear the two men walking around, looking at the surrounding area. ' _Ba-dum, ba-dum._ ' The longer the men look around the harder my heart beats. I'm so focused on my raging heart that I stop listening to the men. A scream escapes me when a large hand wraps around my arm and drags me upright. Before my panic  fully takes over a rough voice speaks, "Calm down bambolina. Calm." 

" _Sirius!_ " I twist to look behind me, shock and horror fill my face. "What _happened_ to you?" This man is Sirius, I know that, but he looks so different. I turn more towards him, looking for other changes. There's a vicious scar on the left side of his face, I can see it trailing into his shirt. His lovely curly hair is gone, instead its shaved down on the sides with little length on top. I can see grey hair throughout.  But more shocking than that is his arm, _his left arm is completely gone_. A whimper escapes me as I move to hug him, but the grip on my arm grabs my attention.

If this is Sirius then, behind me is "Remus". I look up into his face, his eyes are soft as he nods. But once again, scars and age turn my uncle into a stranger. The Remus in front of me is even larger and more muscled than the one I left in the shack. I pull my arm from Remus' grip, and cross my arms. My emotions make my hands tremble, so I grip my shirt, "What happened to you two?"

Sirius' gentle hand pets my hair, "There was an accident with our time turner." He looks at Remus, "We ended up a little further in the past than we had planned. But don't worry bambolina, it gave us time to do things. Now we- Now you don't need to fear the ministry or worry about anything." His roguish smile sets me at ease, at least that hadn't changed. I couldn't help but cry, the emotions and everything was too much. Sirius and Remus held me as I cried myself to sleep.

\-----------------

The drive from London to Birmingham is long and boring. I spend most of the time daydreaming and thinking about this last month. I had arrived here 5 June, 1919 and today was 6 July, 1919. It had taken me a month before I finally asked Sirius about visiting the Shelby family. Him and Remus had told me very little about my original family. It didn't matter how I asked or how persistent I was. They wanted me to know them for myself, and didn't want me to have any preconceived ideas or prejudices. Which is fine and all _but it makes me so nervous_. I can't help but think the worse, they were criminals or abusive. Maybe they had died, the first World War had recently ended.  

Before I can work myself into a fit, Remy and Siri distract me. They spend the month getting me ready. Both men talk with me, going over things I would need to know in this time. Remy even has a maid show me what clothes and accessories I should be wearing.Both men also had me memorize my new back story. I wouldn't learn til later how much work they had put into this- years of forging papers, modifying records, spending money, implanting memories, and more. They had me repeat my story over and over, until I could tell the truth even when distracted. 

' _My adoptive parents were James and Lily Cowper. James was the son of Francis Cowper, 7th Earl Cowper. Grandfather died 18 July, 1905- father took his place as 8th Earl Cowper. Later that year they adopted me. On 1 November 1906, they_ _ were murdered . My godfathers Sirius and Remus were traveling the world. They couldn't  be reached , so I  was placed with distant relatives. Over the next few years multiple attempts were made to locate and reach Sirius or Remus. Unfortunately Sirius didn't receive word about me until 1915, but he was fighting on the Western Front. Both men were fighting in the war, and couldn't care for me. But in 1918 Sirius  was sent _ _home after losing his arm and finally able to care for me.'_  

I had asked them about the name Cowper and how we were going to prove my story. But both men  just told me it wasn't important, that having a title and money would help protect me. ' _Besides, what does a few modified memories and papers matter?_ ' was Sirius' nonchalant answer when I continued to ask. At one point I stopped asking, I figured they would tell me everything when I was older. Remus, being the more sensible of the two, also made sure to have a tutor help me with 'a few things'. 

"You at least need to know how to act like an aristocrat. You  just need a bit of polish and refinement. Don't worry it's a few sessions." _That man was a lying liar_. Any time not spent with Sirius or Remus was instead spent with Anna Liddell. The she devil was an exacting tutor who  was appalled by my manners, speech, and everything else. The three weeks spent with her have me breaking into a cold sweat.

Victor's deep voice breaks me from my nightmares of Anna. "Miss, we'll be there soon. We've  just entered Small Heath." I nod at him, too shy to say anything to the large man. Sirius had told me about his friend, even hired Victor to be my chaperone and guard. They had fought together during the war. Siri even told me Victor was the one to carry him to safety when his arm was torn off. After the war Victor had searched for Sirius, wanting to make sure he was alive. Siri had offered him a job soon after- Victor had a wife and children to support after all.

 

A plume of smoke grabs my attention. I had no idea what to expect from Small Heath, certainly not all these factories. As I look at the factories I can't help but wonder if any of my family works there. I look away from the factories, watching the people we pass instead. That was a terrible idea, my  nervousness and stress grows with each person I see. Every person I've seen  is dressed in subdued colors and simple clothes. My delicate lace gloves, white heels, and pink silk and chiffon dress are out of place. I had been so excited to wear this, ' _ maybe _ _I should have picked the grey dress instead_ '. The car coming to a halt snaps me from my tizzy. "Here it is Miss, number 4." Before I can say anything Victor gets out and opens my door.

I hesitate for a moment before getting out. I stand by the vehicle, clutching the papers Sirius had given me that morning. Victor stands by me, waiting for an order. Or  maybe he's waiting for me to do something. I give him a hopeful look, I have no idea what to do. He looks at me a moment longer before huffing and pushing me towards the door. He makes sure I'm trapped between him and the door before knocking.  _ Loudly _ .

I swallow and start to fiddle with my gloves. As time drags on I start to shift, my mind races. But before I can ask to leave or go back to the car the door in front of me opens. 

\-------

The Shelby family  were told the moment a  clearly expensive motor car entered Small Heath. When that same car turned onto Watery Lane, Thomas Shelby  was notified . Within seconds he had his brothers and Polly in Number 4, and warned the men in the gambling den to be silent. ' _Thud, Thud._ ' The four family members look at one another,  silently asking who should answer the door. Polly shakes her head before striding to the door. With a quick pull she opens the door, revealing a short  finely dressed girl and a large blonde man behind her.

"Yes?" Polly's tone shows exactly how annoyed she is. She's impatient to get rid of the pair, they draw too much attention. The girl looks at her from under her hat before looking at the ground, her voice is soft. "Ah. Um, I'm sorry to bother you. But I'm looking for a Thomas or Lizzie Shelby." She looks to one of the papers in her hands, "I have this address for him." 

Polly leans against the frame, "A Thomas Shelby lives here, but no Lizzie. She's a Stark. Well, what do you need with 'im?" The girl's cheeks redden, the blush spreads to her ears, and she pulls her hat down more. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know. I-" Polly eyes the girl as she pauses, " I think it might be better for me to come in. The matter is private." Polly gives the pair an assessing look before nodding and motioning them inside. "Fine."

Liana's soft _'Thank you'_ is ignored . Polly sits in the kitchen chair, not bothering to offer a seat or anything to the pair in front of her. An awkward silence fills the room. It lasts a moment longer before the Victor nudges Liana. She stumbles a bit before stepping closer to the table separating her from the Shelby family.  Liana hands the papers to Polly, the Shelby matriarch leafs through them. The third paper makes her freeze, her head snaps up to look at the girl in front of her. Without looking Polly shoves the papers to Thomas, "Is it true?" Her voice is high and breathy, "Is it  really you?" Liana nods and takes off her hat, her curls and face clearly visible now. 

 

"I'm Liana Cowper, but before that I was Leonora Shelby."

Her announcement stuns them, but in a blink of an eye three people surround her. Polly grips her face, eyes trailing over ever detail of Leonora's face. She picks out the Shelby traits, but before she can say anything  Arthur picks Leonora up. He spins her around, laughing. "Little Nora! Our baby Lion! You won't remember but I'm your uncle Arthur." (For my own peace of mind I'm writing Leonora now instead of Liana.) 

John forces Arthur to stop, and hugs Leonora  tightly . "Look it! You're a young lady!" He squeezes her once more and sets her on the ground, "I'm Uncle John. And that's Aunt Polly." As the three Shelbys fuss over Leonora she notices the last Shelby hasn't moved.  Cautiously she walks over to him, she's an arms reach away when they lock gazes.  As Leonora takes in his face all she can think is, ' _This is my father_.' The man still does nothing,  just stares at her while the papers sit in front of him. Leonora feels her heart drop, and her eyes water. Her throat is tight, but she forces the question out. "Do you- do you not want me here?" Leonora's sad voice silences the room and shocks Thomas into action.

His eyes soften and he embraces Leonora. Not a moment later she's sobbing into his chest. And for the first time since she was a baby Tommy cradles his baby girl. " _Never think that_. I've never stopped thinking about you, never stopped wondering. My baby, my little Nora." He buries his face into her curls, not letting anyone see the tears that escape him. ' _She's here now. And his time no one will ever take her from me_.' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I thought I saved my draft on Ao3 but when I looked for it...poof. So I had to start from scratch. I want to get this one out and tomorrow I'll post the next chapter. Sorry about the lack of excitement? Adventure? Next chapter is fluffy but chapter five will have some excitement. Sirius/Remus get to meet the Shelbys. Also here's a link to the car Victor is driving, Leonora's personal car. https://hymanltd.com/vehicles/5492-1919-jordan-model-f-touring/

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Tommy sat next to Leonora, watching her. Taking in everything about her, from her pale skin, to her curly hair, to her faint freckles. She looked different from how he imagined she would- it wasn't a bad thing. He could see parts of him and Lizzie in her face, but softened. Everything about her screamed soft, sweet, and lovely. Something that made him nervous, he knew other men would see that. Her gentle and soft personality would make her a target. The faint idea of losing her again put him on edge.

He lit a cigarette and watched Nora speak to George. For a Shelby she was surprising docile and timid. She let John's kid poke and prod her. Not saying anything when the children were rough or rude. She voiced no complaints when his siblings fussed over her, or touched her. Even though he could see the physical affection made her nervous.

He took another drag from his cigarette as he looked to the man in the corner. Leonora had called him Victor, said her godfather hired the man. Something he approved of, but he was still suspicious of the large blonde man. He had seen the barest hint of the man's gun holster early. He couldn't help but ponder why a posh girl like Leonora would need an armed guard.

"What do I call you?" Leonora's delicate voice drew Tommy's attention.

He breathed out a cloud of smoke, uncomfortable with the question. He had dreams of a younger Leonora calling him daddy. Showering each other in affection and love, but the war had taken those dreams. But _father_ , seemed so distant, he wanted Leonora in his life. And he wanted a close relationship with his daughter.

"Whatever you're comfortable with. We're family but you've  just  met me." There the easiest choice was to let Leonora decide.

He watched her fiddle with her gloves, she was always fiddling with something. "Is- is it okay to call you dad?"

 

Tommy felt himself smile. He nodded at her as he placed his hand on top of her head. "Fine with me."

Victor felt bad for interrupting Leonora's family time but it was getting late. Sirius had told him that Nora needed to be home before sundown. "Miss. I'm sorry for interrupting but it's almost time to leave. Sirius wanted you home before sundown." He could see the Shelby family swell with annoyance at his comment.

Leonora gave Victor a sad look, complete with watery eyes and a pout. "But Victor. They're my family, can't I spend more time with them? I don't want to be at the house by myself..."

Victor gave a sigh, "I'm afraid not. Sirius and Remus were very firm about you being home by sundown. Besides Miss Ruth and Alice will be at the house."

He felt worse when he saw her face fall further. Victor stared at his forlorn charge for a moment longer before giving in. "He said you had to be home by sundown. _But_ he never said you couldn't bring home a few guests."

Leonora looked puzzled for a second before she flashed Victor a bright smile. " Really ?!" Victor nodded at her before heading to the car. He needed to get the car ready for the extra passengers. Nora turned to look at her family, but before she could ask they stood up.

Aunt Polly spoke first, "John will need to stay here with his kids. And Finn can stay at his house- to help of course. But the rest of us will go." Tommy and Polly gave Finn a hard look when he opened his mouth to complain. "Finn, John, kids. Later in the week we'll all go to Leonora's house."

The adult members of the Shelby family nodded at one another before exiting. Arthur and Tommy sat in the two jump seats while the ladies shared the back seat. Victor closed the door after Polly and started the car. Victor looked at the group behind him, "The house is 30 minutes away, give or take."

During the drive Polly and Ada questioned Leonora. They were gentle in their quest for answers. And for the most part Leonora was honest, but the family noticed when she shied away from questions. After a few pointed questions it was clear which Leonora wanted to avoid. Any question about her previous family and home life got them hesitant or vague answers.

Tommy was thinking about Leonora's early answer. "I live with Sirius and Remus now, they're great. They're my godfathers, but I've only spent the last year or so with them."

Nora shrugged before continuing, "Um, before I lived with Lily's sister. Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and their son. It...it wasn't terrible but we didn't get along very well..."

Tommy's stomach burned at the thought of two unknown men caring for his daughter. He wanted to ask why she wasn't with her aunt. He wanted to know why someone as sweet as Nora wouldn't get along with family. _He wanted to know why no one tried to find Leonora's real family sooner_. But Tommy held back his questions. He didn't want to pressure Leonora, but deep down he felt scared.

He could see Leonora's godfathers had money, enough that they spoiled Nora. Again Tommy felt his stomach burn. He couldn't help but feel unsure about the future of his place in Leonora's life. Sirius and Remus could provide for Nora, they seemed to adore each other, so what did she need Tommy for. _'She searched and came to us for a reason, she needs us.'_ Tommy locked away his feelings and listened to the women behind him. Ada had been looking at the houses outside. The longer they drove the nicer and larger the homes. "Nora, whose house are we going to?"

"Oh! It's my house, I guess? Sirius bought it in 1904 and had it remodeled. He said as of last year it's mine. He told me that Cowper family owned a few homes and the rest he bought. Until I'm old enough he's taking care of them." The four Shelbys looked at Nora in disbelief, she talked about owning  multiple  homes as if it was nothing.

 

Polly spoke up before Nora grew uncomfortable with the sudden silence. "That's, kind of him. Do you like the house?"

Nora beamed at her aunt. "Very much so! There's a lovely garden there. Alice told me the twelve yew trees are important. But I can't quite remember what she said...Also the flowers are amazing. Nathan, the gardener, takes great care of them. And when I asked he said he'd look into planting an orchard and vegetable garden for me. One of my favorite chores at my aunt's was caring for her garden..."

 

Nora trailed off, lost in thought. Polly and Ada looked at each other over Nora's head. They had a silent conversation, with small movements before Ada rolled her eyes and spoke. "Well, I've never had a garden but it sounds lovely, Nora. I don't  really  care for dirt n' things. I'm more about dancing, maybe dressing up, or shopping. What about you Nora? You like shopping or dressing up? Your outfit sure is _posh_."

Ada ignored the pointed looks Tommy and Polly gave her. She wasn't trying to be mean but her niece screamed money. _'For fuck's sake who gives a little girl a house?'_

 

"I've never been out dancing but I did have dancing lessons. It was alright I suppose." She thought for a moment before continuing.

"And shopping can be fun, I guess? Though I haven't had the chance to go out and shop for fun. For the most part Sirius buys things I need or ask for. But I do like dressing up! I have loads of clothes and accessories. I even have a few things I bought for  all of  you." Nora ducked her head once more, fiddling with her gloves and purse. She ignored Ada's comment about being posh. She didn't know what to say, _'I don't feel posh, I feel like I'm playing pretend_.'

 

Victor's voice ended any further questions. "Excellent timing Miss. Right past these trees is the house." The Shelbys looked out the window just as the car passed a cluster of trees. Disbelief filled them this clearly wasn't a " _house'"._ They took int he orange bricks, iron gates, multiple windows and chimneys, and the beautiful grounds surrounding the place.

"Bloody fucking hell Nora! That's not a Fucking _house! That's a Fucking manor_!" Tommy frowned when he saw Nora flinch at Arthur's loud voice. Ada and Polly felt Nora's reaction, but said nothing. Instead Polly reached out and patted Nora's knee.

 

Polly smiled at Nora. "Either way it's a lovely place."

 

Victor smiled at them, clearly expecting a reaction like this. "Welcome to Packwood House."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I show how rich Sirius/Remus are. Nora is oblivious and the Shelbys are uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to post this yesterday, but I had some doggo issues that kept me busy. And 1,000 words or so per chapter should be fine, yeah? Also no matter what I do the spacing remains odd/uneven. It's tearing me apart.

 

Silence filled the room, the four adults lost in their thoughts.

 

Nora had spent the last few hours shocking them. First she showed them the house, which was fine in the beginning. But the more of the house they saw the more uncomfortable they became. Nora's godfather made sure the house was a showcase of wealth. The other thing that unsettled them was the gifts Nora had picked for them. She was timid but had explained, there was a whole section of the house set aside for them.

 

"Sirius told me the bare  minimum  about  all of  you. So I did my best, with some  advise  from the servants, to decorate your rooms. But, um, I also got each of you a few things. Gifts n' things I thought you'd like.." Nora trailed off, unsure of their reactions.

Polly and Ada were quick to reassure Nora.

"We'll love it, and thank you for the gifts."

"You didn't have to get us anything. You being here is a gift enough."

 

And more sweet sentimental words from Nora's aunts. Tommy and Arthur shifted, awkward with the emotion filled conversation. Although a glare from Polly had Tommy patting Nora on the head. The group  was stopped  before they could explore the rooms Nora had prepared. Alice, Nora's personal maid, had come around the corner announcing dinner was ready. Once again the adults  were astonished  . The dinner table was set with delicate china, shinning silverware, and sparkling glasses. But the food was the real surprise. The cooks had spared no expense, wanting to impress Miss Leonora's family. So over the next hour the group made their way through a _seven course meal_.

 

(Arthur eyed the small servings of Pâté Toasts with Pickled Grapes. Frowned at the Vichyssoise, nibbled at the Caviar and Blinis, and avoided the fruit in his salad. But he devoured the Lamb with Parmesan Risotto. Savored the Petits Pots à l'Absinthe. And sampled each mini tart with glee.)

 

By the end, of what the adults considered a over decadent meal, they were ready to go home. They wanted to smoke, drink, and unwind. They weren't accustomed to such a lifestyle or surroundings. It didn't matter how nice everything was. They still craved their comfortable and familiar home.

_But of course that wasn't what happened._ "It's late and Victor went home earlier. So I can't drive you back. But if you like you can stay in the rooms I set aside for you? If not it's fine! I mean I know it's odd for you, you've only  just  met me. Or you could borrow the car-" Tommy cut off Nora's nervous rambling.

 

"You're right, it's late. We can stay here and have Victor take us back in the morning.  All of  us can agree on not wanting you out of our sight yet." He gave his daughter a soft smile, something Polly noticed him doing more with Nora around.

 

And now, half passed midnight the four adults were sitting at a table in Tommy's sitting room. Arthur was the first to break the silence.

"Fucking Hell Tommy. Little Nora and her family are rich. Fucking richer than the king. These rooms, the gifts, the food? More money  was spent  on that, then we'll see in a decade! What the hell does she want from us? _We're a gypsy family, nothing fancy or important about us._  Why the hell are her godfathers letting us into her life?!" Arthur buried his head in his hands. _'So fucking stressful.'_

 

Polly recrossed her legs before answering. "I don't know about her godfathers but Nora is desperate for family. Arthur you may not have caught it but I did. She avoids the subject of her previous family, and is hesitant about our reactions. Like with the gifts and rooms, _she was nervous we wouldn't like it._ "

Polly paused to light her cigarette before continuing. "The family she was with after her adopted parents died, they didn't like her.  I don't think  they were kind or loving towards her. With how she shies away from sudden movement they may have even been abusive."

 

Tommy nodded as he mouthed his cigarette. "I need to talk with her godfathers when they return. Nora told me they'd be back later this week. Some business in London."

 

He leaned back looking at the intricate designs on the walls. "Do you think that Sirius or Remus hide how rich they are from Nora? Or could be that her previous family hid from Nora how much money she had. Or I could be wrong, a person can fake anything, for all we know Nora knows how rich she is."

 

Ada spoke up this time shaking her head at Tommy. During the conversation she had been fiddling with the jewelry box Nora left in her room. " I don't think  Nora knows how rich she is. _Or she's an idiot when it comes to money_. I mean look at this." Ada stood and emptied the box onto the table.

" _Who the hell gives someone a box of jewelry like this?_ Especially someone you  just  met? I know we're family but for all Nora knew, we forgot about her or didn't want her. Tommy look at this, these are pearls. And this? Look the sapphire on this ring is the size of my nail. Not to mention the gold handbag in my closet."

Ada flopped back into her seat. "You need to be careful Tommy. What kind of man in their right mind lets a little girl spend this kind of money on strangers?"

Tommy played with the golden pocket watch in his coat. "What kind of man indeed."

\------

 

Her family had left late that morning. Something she knew would happen. They couldn't abandon their lives and responsibilities to spend time with her. Nora knew this but it didn't help the sadness she felt at  being left  alone, again. She didn't want to appear needy- _'no one wants a clingy, whiny, little monster like you.'_ Aunt Petunia's harsh voice echoed in her ears.

Nora felt her eyes burn, _'I'm not a monster.'_ She needed to do something, anything to distract herself. "Alice? Can you show me that stitch you were talking about last week?"

 

Alice stood up, she had been organizing the things Mister Black had sent to the house. _'That man buys things for Miss Nora everyday.'_ Alice thanked God everyday that Miss Nora never acted like a spoiled brat. She had seen girls act horrid while receiving a fraction of the gifts Miss Nora did. But not once had Miss Nora acted like some of the other ladies Alice had served.

"Of course Miss, I would love to!" Alice grabbed a basket full of Miss Nora's knitting and crocheting supplies. "It's called a Horseshoe Lace stitch. My grand mother taught it to me, along with a few others. If you like I can show those to you as well?"

 


End file.
